1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is pliable tool holding apparatus that is removably attachable to a rectangular crate with an open top portion, such as a standard milk crate. Accordingly, the device of includes multiple handles within the main walls of the crate, allowing the user to carry heavy loads with both hands. In addition, the device may include a means to removably attach the tool holder to the crate by way of the holes embodied within in the standard crate side walls, functioning to keep the holder from slipping along the outer or inner edge of the crate. Moreover, the present invention may include separate removable compartments, and may include a varying quantity of compartments or pockets, of varying sizes and configurations, each suitable for particular tools and implements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for tool carrying devices have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted. The following is a summary of those prior art patents most relevant to the invention at hand, as well a description outlining the differences between the features of the present invention and those of the prior art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,551, Invented by Lindsay, Titled "Tool Holder For Bucket"
In the patent to Lindsay, a tool holder and storage device to interfit over the upper rim of a five gallon bucket is provided. The device includes a tubular cloth panel which drapes and conforms over the inside and outside surfaces of the bucket with inner pockets sewn on the panel to drape on the inside of the bucket and outer pockets sewn on the panel to drape on the outside surface of the bucket with slots cut lengthwise from an end of the cloth panel of sufficient length to allow the panel to drape downwardly around the handle ends of the bucket on the outside surface with ties between the edges of the slots to fix the device under the handle ends.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,535, Invented by Cook, Titled "Portable Tool Case"
In the patent to Cook, a portable tool case has at least two canvas panels attached together. Each panel includes at least one, and preferably a plurality of, tool holding pockets, each pocket for holding a single tool. In one embodiment, two panels are hingedly attached together along a mating edge such that the case can be draped over a sawhorse, protective railing, etc., a panel hanging on each side of the sawhorse. The tool holding pockets are located on the exterior surfaces of the panels, as the case rests on the sawhorse, and support tools of a particular trade in fully exposed and easily accessible manner. The two panels may be attached together and the case easily transported by hand by a handle located on the hinged attachment of the two panels. A second embodiment resembles a portfolio or attache case. The two panels comprising the tool case have the plurality of tool holding pockets on the interior sides of the panels, such that the tools can be enclosed when the case is folded over and closed. A third embodiment encloses a top horizontal panel and four vertical panels defining an open-bottom boxlike device. This embodiment is adapted to fit down over, and be supported on top of, a stepladder. Three or more of the vertical panels each include at least one tool holding pocket. This embodiment, fully loaded with tools, may be easily carried about by the handle on the top panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,095, Invented by Russell, et. al., Titled "Tool and Fastener Holder with Detachable Holding Belt"
The patent to Russell describes a tool and fastener holder with detachable holding belt to both of which a plurality of male couplers are affixed and able to line a bucket both inside and out and both holder and belt each being amenable to receipt of a plurality of detachable pouches containing various species of fasteners, one species per pouch with the belt able to via a plurality of tool holding components detachably hold various hammers, crowbars, screwdrivers and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,447, Invented by Fleming, Titled "Implement Retainer"
The patent to Fleming describes a tool carrier for use with open top containers formed initially as a rectangular blank having side edges sewn together to form a cylinder. The cylinder is inserted within the open top area of the container and oriented to be draped on both interior and exterior side walls of the container. Thus, the tool carrier forms inner and outer sheaths upon which a plurality of tools can be carried. The tools are carried on the inner and outer sheaths by means of pockets and loops through which the tools or a portion thereof are to pass.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,026, Invented by McKay, Titled "Tool Holder Insert for a Bucket"
In the patent to McKay, a container is provided with an insert having an inner surface to which are affixed spiral springs which frictionally engage and hold tools inserted therebetween. A cabinet is slidably mounted on the wall component to carry an assortment of small items in cabinet drawers. The cabinet and an interchangeable holder component are removably attached to the insert wall component by spaced apart guides. A tray is positionable in the bottom of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,472, Invented by Dent, Titled "Bucket Attachment Tool Holder"
The patent to Dent describes a bucket attachment tool holder for mounting on a conventional bucket having a loop handle. The tool holder includes an elongate piece of flexible material formed with pockets on one side thereof for receiving and holding tools, hook and loop fastener elements disposed near each end of the piece of material, but on opposite sides, for joining the ends together when the piece of material is wrapped around the exterior side walls of a bucket, and two snap hooks disposed on the piece of material at spaced-apart locations near or on a top edge thereof for attaching to the handle of the bucket. When the tool holder is wrapped around the bucket and the snap hooks snapped onto the bucket handle, the pockets of the tool holder face upwardly to receive and carry tools.
U.S. Pat. No. D358,937, Invented by Duckworth, Titled "Basket Liner"
In the patent to Duckworth, an ornamental design for a basket liner is shown and described.
U.S. Pat. No. D345,237, Invented by Stein, Titled "Tool Pouch For Bucket"
In the patent to Stein, an ornamental design for a tool pouch for bucket is shown and described.
U.S. Pat. No. D355,062, Invented by Maire, et. al., Titled "Tool Carrier"
In the patent to Maire, an ornamental design for a tool carrier is shown and described.
U.S. Pat. No. D388,919, Invented by Maire, et. al., Titled "Bucket Mounted Tool Carrier"
In the patent to Maire, an ornamental design for a bucket mounted tool carrier is shown and described.
As outlined above, the prior art patents that relate to tool holding attachments for large containers largely entail elements such as: a tool holder and storage device to interfit over the upper rim of a five gallon bucket; a portable tool case has at least two canvas panels attached together; a tool and fastener holder with detachable holding belt; and an ornamental design for a basket liner.
In contrast, the present invention utilizes a tool holding means removably attachable to a rectangular crate with an open top portion. Unlike in the prior art, the device of the present invention includes multiple handles within the main walls of the container, rather than a simple pail handle that in unsuitable for carrying heavy loads. Moreover, the device may include a means to removably attach the tool holder to the crate that takes advantage of the holes already embodied in the standard crate. Using the side wall holes to secure the tool holder will ensure that the holder will not slip along the outer or inner edge of the crate.